This invention relates generally to bicycle accessories and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carrier for mounting to the rear of a bicycle.
Heretofore carriers have included bag or box type compartments that are mounted on the rear of a bicycle and positioned on both sides of the rear bicycle wheel. The carriers are mounted to the bicycle frame by various means such as leather straps, springs, and metal brackets. None of the prior art bicycle carriers disclose the novel structure of the rigid saddle bag type carrier as herein described.